Working Title
by slash - Ashh
Summary: What i have written so far will eventually lead to more of an involvment with skulduggery but for the moment Sasha is just basically gathering her bearings and introducing herself! i have updated! chapter 2 is out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi Aisling here! This is based on Skulduggery pleasant I though I could mix and add some things to it in my own way so please let me know what you think! And I just wanted to let you know that I'm attempting to write something a little different to what I read and would normally write so hopefully the outcome has a little something for everyone! This is also my first solo piece for fanfiction so here goes, enjoy! :) …**

Chapter one-

Her name, Sasha Rose, a girl with no limits a girl who doesn't know the meaning of fear for all she knew was that her life was to lead by looking danger in the eye.

Sasha was a very independent girl ever since she was a little girl of what she can remember she always loved learning and attempting new things alone. This is probably why her parents abandoned her from a very small age; she reckoned that they thought that she didn't need them to guide her through life and that she would just learn from the people around her at least that's what she told herself. Sasha was found soon after being abandoned, Bespoke had then brought her to one of Irelands slightly unknown orphanages, Bespoke was a man of a bit of mystery to everyone who always kept himself to himself.

Sasha had been living at the orphanage for 13 years, she hated being there, she had no privacy and didn't really get on with anyone that's why she was always out and about. Nobody liked Sasha because being as independent as she was she was one smart girl, and was no fun to play with, the way people saw her was that Sash simply new too much she couldn't socialise with the other kids as they did normally, she also always won games and new all the correct answers to all questions in school. Because of her troubled childhood she ended up wandering the streets alone even when it got dark; she did it whenever she could to be as far away from the orphanage as possible. When she was away from the orphanage from a young age Sasha often liked visiting being with him meant that she could, leave her boring dull life which was not destined for her, which led her to believe that he really did understand her.

As soon as Sasha turned 14 she was able to leave the orphanage and so she went straight to Ghastly where she asked him if she could stay with him. Now for the first few weeks Sasha was happy there and was able to entertain herself a lot as bespoke was never really around that much. He always told her that he was too busy working and so she was not to disturb him. However it became quite clear to Sasha that he could not have been working all that time and why couldn't she go and visit him in his workshop, she knew that he would was a busy man being the only and best tailor in town but surely she could even help out from time to time.

Anyway, a few weeks on Sasha couldn't resist the temptation, she had to see what Bespoke was doing up there (upstairs in his workshop) even if it was just one really quick look! So one afternoon she headed up the stairs and at the top she came to a big oak door she opened it slightly being as quiet as possible. As she peered in all she could see was a man or not so, as Sasha looked closer she could see that the figure had no real face, eyes, a hollow head and so basically no skin! The thing, I suppose you could call it a skeleton, was in a long coat with a hat and was accompanied by a girl about the same age as Sasha the girl was rather normal not much different to Sasha herself in a way the girl looked out of place, well with the skeleton next to her and Ghastly not being the most handsome man in the neighbourhood. The skeleton intrigued Sasha; she couldn't stop staring at him. She spent quite a few minuets just standing there peering through the gap where she had opened the door. Bespoke's workshop was a long narrow room, bespoke and his guests were standing at the far end whereas Sasha was behind the door at the other end so she couldn't hear them talking although she wanted to. Sasha stayed there until the people left. While watching she saw Bespoke taking the girls measurements, which was normal but when bespoke began cutting away at the materials the materials in which he used seemed very different and not at all what a normal tailor would use. Once bespoke closed the shop and the two people had gone, bespoke turned to leave his workshop and come back downstairs, trying her hardest not to get caught Sasha legged it as quickly but as quietly back down the stairs and into her bed and under the covers her heart racing 10 miles an hour.

**A/N please remember to leave me a review! Chapter two should be coming soon!**

**Slash - Ashh**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hi again I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter, here comes my second! So remember read + review please!! :) …**

Chapter 2 –

Ghastly thought he had heard something on the stairs so he went to check on Sasha downstairs. He opened the door to her room slightly and poked his head in

"Sasha?" there was no reply so Ghastly just assumed that she was tucked up fast asleep

Sasha was still hiding under the covers; she didn't reply to Ghastly but just then a little bit of dust tickled her nose she couldn't hold it in

"Achoo!"

"So you are awake!" accused Ghastly "what have you been up to today? You weren't just upstairs in my studio were you? You know how I feel about you being up there its private I have to concentrate on my work, I even told you not to go up there now don't start being so disobedient! Or else you'll have to go back to the orphanage and don't even think about lying to me"

Sasha was a little overwhelmed by Ghastly being so defensive over whatever he was doing up there that she wasn't sure whether to tell the truth or just a little lie she thought to herself what harm could a little lie do? But in the end she thought it would be best to just tell him the truth

"Well I just had a little quick look and I'm really sorry if I disturbed you, I didn't mean to I just got a bit bored and it wont happen again I promise I guess curiosity just got the better of me!"

"right well you must swear you will never ever go up there again"  
"I swear" Sasha swore but what Ghastly did not know was that her hands were kept out of site under the covers and that her fingers were crossed tight when she promised to him

"We shall forget that this conversation ever happened and I do not want to hear of this again" Ghastly took her word as he new that she had not been very unfaithful to him before and hey kids will be kids she probably would of caused no harm so there wont be any problem!

"Bespoke I'm a little tired I think I might go to sleep now!" this was a bit of a fib too as it was only 7 o'clock but none the less Sasha just wanted some time alone to think to herself about what she had seen earlier that day

And so Ghastly turned to leave the room and quietly said

"Good night is there anything you need?"

Sasha wanted to ask for some super and another blanket as she was a little cold but decided against it, instead she replied "Actually, Bespoke one last thing can I ask you something?"

"Yes…" Bespoke said with slight hesitation in his voice as he knew her question could be dodgy to answer

"Who were those people in your studio?" she asked, she thought it was worth a try to ask him

"…_Good night_ Sasha, go to sleep"

Sasha was out of luck but thought to herself she could always try again tomorrow with the same question, she was determined to get an answer out of him whether he liked it or not Sasha was a very persistent girl!

*** (the next morning) ***

Bespoke was already up and about tottering around that morning before Sasha, in fact he was always up before her

"Morning" said Sasha making him aware that she was standing there

"_Oh!_ Morning" replied bespoke, she had startled him a little but wasn't going to let Sasha know that, you see he was sitting at the table doing his own thing in his own little world cutting away at pieces from a very big bit of material, so all of his concentration was set on that and not what was going on around him

"Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you like that" said Sash

"Oh no you didn't, don't worry about it" blurted Ghastly, he paused a little and then said "what are you going to have for breakfast?"

"Um…" thought Sasha "I think I fancy some toast today"

"Ok, well you know where it all is, help yourself"

And that is exactly what Sasha did. Once she had sat down at the table next to Ghastly she enquired

"What are you doing?"

"Never you mind Sasha, eat up"

"It's for those people from yesterday isn't it?"

"Sasha, stop asking questions!"

"Sorry I'm just curious that's all"

"Well just eat your breakfast"

Sasha ate her breakfast and left it at that for the day.

*** (around lunch time the next day) ***

Sasha couldn't hold it in she had to ask Bespoke again who the two characters were and what they were doing in his workshop

"Why won't you tell me who they were?" insisted Sasha

"Why do you have to know? Besides I can't tell you anyway and even if I could I wouldn't"

"I just want to know who they were that's all then I'll stop asking questions"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"No, sorry I can't tell you"

"But why?!"

"Because I said so"

"That's not fair!"

"Sasha I am not going to tell you so if I were you I would give up on this conversation!

"Please I really want to know, it's just that the man was a bit odd looking! And its killing me not knowing! Just look at me I'm dying every second! Look!"

Sasha fell to the floor, sprawled out her arms and legs and started to make odd noises as if she was choking – or dying as she would call it herself. Making a right fool of herself she then screams I'm melting I'm melting!

"You, young lady have been watching too much television!"

She looked at him,

"Come on what harm is it going to do if you just tell me who they are?"

"Get up off the floor now, look I don't want you involved it's just that little bit too dangerous" oh no, Ghastly Bespoke had let the cat out of the bag!

"Dangerous? What sort of dangerous?"

Ghastly just looked down at the floor how could he of been so careless? Whenever Sasha heard the words danger she had to know about it she was a daredevil ever since she was small she had always had a thing for dares, he would just have to tell her their names and nothing else.

"Ghastly Bespoke tell me and tell me now please, who they are?!" Sasha was starting to get impatient now

"Ok, the girls name is Valkyrie and his, Skulduggery Pleasant" and then Bespoke snapped "and that is all you are going to get out of me young lady!"

"Skulduggery Pleasant" Sasha said to herself

"Right I'm gong upstairs to work leave me in peace until tea time!"

Once he had gone Sasha went to her room to go on the computer, she was going to do some research for herself, if Bespoke wasn't going to tell her any more then she would have to find out on her own!


End file.
